


Summer Rain (A)

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Series: Summer Rain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home together in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain (A)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SASO2016 Bonus Round 1: Memory. Prompt: "Remember how Hitoka forgot her umbrella and had to stay at school until Kiyoko appeared and brought her home (under her umbrella)?"

There's no warning, just a breath of cool air, then the sky opens and rain crashes down.

Yachi's in the doorway, just about to shut the gym doors, and she jumps back, a few big drops splashing on her face. She wipes them off on her arm. The open pages of her notebook are already curling with the damp and she slides it into her bag.

She feels for her umbrella, but it's not there, not even in the inside pocket where pens and hair clips go to hide. Her transit pass is in there, though, making its escape through a rip in the lining and she fishes it back to safety.

It's four blocks to the bus stop and she won't make it ten steps before she's soaked, so she spreads her homework out on the gym floor and hopes she won't be too late home to start dinner.

Halfway through her English translation, the door slides open, a wave of humid air rolls in, and Shimizu is shaking the water off her umbrella.

"Shimizu-senpai!" Yachi's breath catches, she still can't help that when she sees Shimizu unexpectedly.

"I'll take you to the bus stop," Shimizu says. "I thought you might be stuck."

Yachi scrambles her books into her bag. "I'm sorry," she says and drops her pencil case twice before she's ready.

Thy sky is grey and the air is grey too, nearly, blurring the buildings and the trees. Shimizu snaps her umbrella up. Yachi hooks her bag over her shoulder and steps under it, steps out with Shimizu, into the rain.

Water pours from the umbrella, a waterfall off the edge of the island that's just her and Shimizu, Shimizu's arm beside Yachi's shoulder, Shimizu's hair falling so that if Yachi leans in, just a bit, it will brush her cheek. She doesn't dare, but just walking with Shimizu, so close together, is enough.

At the bus stop, they duck under the shelter. The display says there's eight minutes to wait. "Thank you for walking with me," Yachi says. "I'm fine to stay by myself."

"I'll stay until the bus comes." Shimizu furls the umbrella. "Did you take notes at practice today? Can I see them?"

Yachi swallows. The truth is Yachi does have an umbrella. It's on the last page of her notebook, drawn with a fine-tipped pen, tiny characters that spell her name, and Shimizu-senpai's.

Her hands tighten on the straps of her bag. She looks down at the wet pavement. Then she pulls out the notebook and hands it to Shimizu.

Shimizu flips through the pages. Yachi down into the street, into the puddles, at the shoes of people hurrying past. 

"You have beautiful handwriting." Shimizu hands back the notebook and Yachi can't tell if Shimizu turned to the back.

"Thank you for waiting with me," Yachi whispers.

Shimizu lays her hand on the top of Yachi's head. Her thumb brushes against Yachi's temple. "Thank you for your hard work, Hitoka-chan."

The bus pulls up and Yachi's never been so sad to climb on. Her feet are cold and soaked though but inside she's warm as a coal.

When she gets home, she finds her umbrella behind her winter boots. She leaves it there.


End file.
